The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic disk storage systems and more particularly to a unitary tool for facilitating the insertion of a disk drive into a disk storage and operation system that can be removed from the disk drive after insertion.
Disk storage systems may include a plurality of disk drives that are disposed within a chassis or cage of a computing system commonly through a disk drive port. The disk drive includes a connector that interfaces with a corresponding connector on another card within the chassis and computer system to make necessary electrical interconnections between the disk drive and the card and the disk drive and the associated control electronics.
Typically, there is very limited space to navigate a disk drive into position for connection and securement during the manufacturing process of the computing device. The insertion of a replacement or upgrade disk drive requires navigation of the disk drive in an even more confined environment. This placement and securement of a disk drive is more difficult in deep cage configurations.
Heretofore it has been common for an operator to struggle to position and connect a disk drive in a system utilizing the user""s hands and other hand tools not designed specifically for this process. Prior art devices have been utilized that specifically latch onto the disk drive to help extend the reach of the user""s appendages and to spread the user""s grip on the disk drive. These prior art devices and methods require that the user push and pull and rely on feeling and luck to securely connect the disk drive. These processes are prone to mistakes and incomplete connection that result in wasted time, money and possible damage to the disk drive or disk drive connection. Other prior art devices utilize a disk carrier board that is permanently attached to the disk drive. Often these disk carriers have locking mechanisms for securing the carrier board and associated disk drive in the chassis. These prior art carrier boards require additional expense and waste valuable space for placement of the functional disk drive.
It is therefore a desire to provide a disk drive insertion tool that can be removed after insertion and connection of the disk drive in the computing device. It is a further desire to provide a disk drive insertion tool that can be utilized to insert and connect a disk drive within the tight confinements of a drive bay. It is a still further desire to provide a disk drive insertion tool that can support a drive disk with minimal human contact while being connected within a computing device. It is an additional desire to provide a disk drive insertion tool that utilizes the drive bay rails to guide the insertion tool and carried disk drive into the computing device for functional connection.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a disk drive insertion tool that can removably carry a disk drive for insertion and connection within a computing and/or electronic storage device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a disk drive insertion device that facilitates insertion of a disk drive into a computing and/or electronic data storage system with minimal direct human contact with the disk drive.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a disk drive insertion device that is reusable.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a disk drive insertion device that is simple to use for original assembly of a computing device or upgrading systems.
Accordingly, an insertion tool of the type for inserting and connecting a disk drive in a system is provided. The disk drive insertion tool includes: a carrying board having an insertion end, back end, opposing top and bottom surfaces, and sides; a side drive guide extending from the top surface along a portion of the carrying board from proximate the insertion end substantially parallel to each of the sides; an end drive guide extending from the top surface proximate an end of the side drive guides opposite the insertion end defining a disk drive compartment between the drive guides for removably securing a disk drive therein; and the sides forming side rails having a reduced cross-section extending from the insertion end, the side rails having a cross-section sized to slide through drive bay guides formed in a system cage.
In one embodiment of the present invention the insertion body is constructed as a unitary piece of polystyrene. The insertion tool is constructed of a material of sufficient strength to support the disk drive and permit the application of sufficient force to connect the disk drive in the system. It may also be desired to include indicia on the top and/or bottom surface of the carrying board. The indicia can include information such as, but not limited to, company logos, contact addresses and phone numbers and disk drive specifications.
In an embodiment of the invention the disk drive insertion tool includes an insertion tab section or positive rail tab. This insertion tab is a raised section of the side rail located proximate the insertion end of the carrying board. The insertion tab may be utilized to engage the drive bay guides for ease and security in inserting the disk drive.
It may be further desired to include a stop tab extending from a surface of the carrying board. This tab is to be spaced a distance from the insertion end of the carrying board to contact the chassis or cage to indicate when the drive disk has been inserted a distance sufficient to operationally connect the disk drive in the system. It may desired to construct the side and/or end drive guide drives so as to be moveable and securable in desired locations
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention.